


Never Walk Alone

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: After the Rose Bride Conflict, Shiori yearned to make amends to Juri, but nothing came to mind, except the locket. Always that damn locket.
Kudos: 1





	Never Walk Alone

“Cold metal from a cold heart. How fitting.” Shiori thought to herself as she fumbled with the locket, her fingers struggling to fit the image into the crevice that made up the locket’s center. After the Rose Bride Conflict, Shiori yearned to make amends to Juri, but nothing came to mind, except the locket. Always that damn locket.

* * *

Knocking on the door felt like picking an infected sore, nearly gasping when Juri - beautiful Juri - opened the door.

Just as surprising was the warm embrace of a former friend, arms wrapped around her. Shiori wept openly, locket dropping to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
